


The Unexpected Kitchen Encounter

by vintagesoul1969



Category: Drivetribe, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Table Sex, grumpy pants, kitchen quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesoul1969/pseuds/vintagesoul1969
Summary: Dropping off tea to a grumpy bitch has it's rewards.





	The Unexpected Kitchen Encounter

When you stop by James May’s house on the way from grocery shopping and hear a lot of cursing from the garage.   
“Fucking Hell!” He just shouts from the garage, and storms into the kitchen. He asked me to bring him a certain type of tea, and I was standing there watching him grab a book and furiously look through it. He looks up at me, his blue eyes wide and wild, hair disheveled. “Oh, When did you get here?” he says. I held up the bag of tea with one finger and said “5 minutes ago. When you were having a tantrum like a fucking 2 year old. Here’s your tea.” He nods and gestures for me to put it on the table, and I did. He puts the book down and says “I don’t need your lip today either missy. My fucking Honda won’t start.” I look up at him, and say “oh. Sorry for your loss. Do you need anything else before I stop by the office?” He looks at me and says “Nothing I could think of at the moment. You can sod off now.” I look up at him, kinda pissed that he said that. And it’s not that he said it, it’s HOW he said it. I grab my keys and say “Gee. Treat me like the assistant that I am most certainly not. Grab some wine and fucking chill out already.” I start to walk through the kitchen and I brush past him, and he grabs my wrist. “James Daniel May, you better let me go. Now.” I look up at him, the look in his eyes filled with sheer lust, and he says “Honey, I’m sorry. Don’t leave like this.” I start to soften up a little bit, and even more so when his hand touches the small of my back. He knows that is a weak spot. I turn to him, and reach for his face, and I say “Jesus May. You lost your razor,” He smiles, because he knew that combination drove me absolutely nuts. He backs me into the fridge, and he says “You shouldn’t deprive me of this beautiful body of yours. Kills me not being able to touch you in the office everyday,” and he lifts me up. I wrap my arms around his neck, and I say ‘Well you and your friends shouldn’t have hired me, Boss.’ and I kiss him. That delicious brush of his beard against my lips, he walks me over to the kitchen table, and sits me on it. His body leaning over me, with one hand, he takes my hands off of his neck and pins them over my head. He stares into my eyes, there was something almost primal in the way he looked at me. “Don’t move your hands,” he says as he pushes my skirt up over my hips. I am beyond turned on, as I felt two fingers gently move against me. I couldn’t think straight as I hear his zipper come apart, he didn’t bother to take off his Lancaster hoodie either. He dips down to kiss me, and before I knew it, his fingers were replaced with him, very slow. Painfully slow. Right then I wrapped my legs around him, it didn’t help with him moaning the sexiest moans in my ear, I reached behind me and grabbed the edge of the table. It was game over as I put my legs over his shoulders, we made love like wild animals. And afterwards, he didn’t move for about a minute, planting kisses on my forehead. He lets out this deep raspy moan, as he slowly slides out of me, and he says “I think we both needed that.” I smile at him, and I smack him on the ass and say “Next time watch your tone with me Mr. May,” and I brush his hair out of his face. He laughs, as he helps me up. He says “Next time you have your heels on.”


End file.
